When The World Falls Apart
by WhisperedSilvers
Summary: There came a point in her life where she had to decide how far she was willing to follow him. Sakura/Indra AU. Flash-Fic. Sakura-Centric.
1. Hinata

**When The World Falls Apart**

 **By: WhisperedSilvers**

 **Summary: There came a point in her life where she had to decide how far she was willing to follow him. Sakura/Indra AU**

* * *

"There was a reason why I called you here, Sakura," Mebuki Haruno exhales smoke from her pipe, the smoke dispersing into the air like water into the ocean. Her kimono lay thick, spreading onto the mat like flowers scattering into the wind.

"Mother?"

"Do you recall a time when your father spoke of the great and terrifying Fūjin?"

Sakura tilts her head; her thick, pink locks were cut short in an angle covers her neck, "The wind god? Of course, Father made the contract and suddenly carried the katana made from diamond—as a sign of blessing. Father did have a knack for story-telling—"

Her mother snorts, "Unfortunately, your father lay fault in one thing—deception. That was the only tale he spouted that was true."

" _What_?!" Sakura exclaims, green eyes widening with shock, "Mother you cannot be serious, the _Fūjin_ —he _actually_ contracted with father?"

"Yes," She inhales the smoke again before exhaling, "It was many moons ago, as you know your father was killed during the massacre of the Kumon Empire—which obviously is a lie, considering he still has the katana—death would not be so simple for that _imbecile_ ," Her mother chuckles dryly, "The Haruno conglomerate should prosper regardless of your father's presence—I have been doing a marvelous job, haven't I dear?

There are many things that Sakura is digesting at the moment. The fact that the wind _God_ had contracted her father, the fact that he was _still_ alive and despite how well her clan was faring in the trade circle—there are so many things that she did _not_ know.

She nods. "But mother if father is alive, why has he not come home?"

Mebuki's smile is brittle, she looks outside of her window, "The rain sings softly today, does it not, Sakura?"

It is different, her mother never dances around a subject—she would take it head on, blunt. But Sakura watches her mother smile at the rain before her amethyst orbs harden, "Your father is in trouble, Sakura."

Sakura swallows, "Trouble?"

"I am sending you to the Land of Snow, Tsunade-hime and her apprentice Shizune-san reside there. You remember Tsunade-hime, don't you?"

"Of course, she was my previous mentor, mother."

"Since the alleged death of Hikaru, your father has sent me numerous messages through his summons—specifically his favorite summon—Ryuu. He informs me on his latest knowledge; the last message I have received from your father was approximately thirty suns ago. He is somewhere in the Land of Iron." Mebuki looks at her daughter gently, "Dear, as our heir—you must leave."

Sakura watches her mother, horror lining her stomach, "Mother?"

"There is going to be a purge," Mebuki's voice is as grand as the thunder that roars above her roof, "A war is brewing, I may not know the exact details, but I do know that the Haruno clan is one of the very few great clans to be destroyed. You must leave Sakura—even if I shall die, I shall rest peacefully knowing that my daughter is _alive_." She lowers her pipe, "Find your father, he will tell you what to do."

Sakura tear ducts burn, she does not want to cry, but her heart feels like it's breaking, like glasses cracking under weight. It feels like she is abandoning her mother, sentencing her to death, but she knows that she can not disobey her, it is her duty, "Mother, I will not disappoint you."

Mebuki smiles, her eyes glimmer with the barest hint of hope, "I know, you are _my_ daughter after all."

She laughs ruefully.

"There is someone who will be accompanying you on your journey."

She raises an eyebrow, "Who?"

"I believe you know her quite well," Mebuki smiles, her red hair glows orange in the candlelight.

There is knock on the slide-in door, Sakura turns her head to the door, before she turns back to look at her mother, she furrows her eyebrows, but her mother smiles _that_ smile, the very same smile that she uses when she overwhelms her opponents in a political and power struggle, "Enter."

"Haruno-sama," The door slides open and lavender eyes glint warmly at her very long time friend, "Sakura-chan."

Sakura's eyes widened, her mouth sliding into a small smile, "Hinata-chan."

* * *

 _Please leave a review!_


	2. Kiba

**When The World Falls Apart**

 **By: WhisperedSilvers**

 **Summary: There came a point in her life where she had to decide how far she was willing to follow him. Sakura/Indra AU**

 **X**

* * *

"Hinata-chan, really I am honestly _dying_ to know how Hisashi-sama released you from the compound." Sakura asks strapping her pouch underneath her frayed kimono, the edges of her pink kimono deepening into a blood red at the bottom, flowers sharp as fans covering her sleeves. Sleeves that feel off her shoulders, but creases against her elbows—boots her mother had given her months ago as a present, fine leather and gold wraps up towards her knees.

"Well," Hinata starts, her kimono draping towards the middle and slits and the sides of her legs, "From what I've heard, Haruno-sama had father agree to an arrangement. She said that you would brief me on the situation—all I know is that it was imperative that I left the Hyuuga estate. While I'm on leave, father declared Hanabi heir."

"Temporarily, I'm sure."

Hinata looks at her with uncertainty, "I do not know."

The pinkette waves it off, "It's temporary. From what my mother told there is going to be a war."

She replies slowly, "A war?"

Sakura hmm'd in response, "Yes." She brushes her obi with small fingers, "We must find my father."

"I thought he was dead."

"So did I." She laughs ruefully, "Apparently nothing is set in stone."

Hinata looks at Sakura in hesitation. It's not that she didn't trust her; it is the simple matter of the fact that the blind is leading the blind. "Do you know where to go?"

"Yes," She pauses, "Mother says to visit Lady Tsunade and Shizune in Snow Country."

Hinata ponders for a moment, "Snow Country, hm?"

"Have you been there, Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, a very long time ago. My cousin Neji lives there."

Sakura smiles, "Well this will be quite a reunion."

Hinata laughs, "Of course."

Sakura and Hinata leaves the compound with Haruno-sama's blessings, Kumiko, one of her summons that her father gifted her with a while ago, was sealed into a scroll her mother had given her an hour ago. The journey to Snow Country will be long, so necessary stoppings in multiple villages would be most efficient.

The walk is quiet, with the soft whistling of the wind, and the slight crunching of branches from the animals around the heavily forestry area, she tries to imagine just what in the _world_ her father is doing. Sakura and her father always had a rather strained relationship—almost politely indifferent.

Just what is he planning?

A slight crackle is heard a few degrees to her left. Sakura's ear twitches; green eyes flicker in that direction—her fist tightens around her katana and she turns, signaling Hinata to mirror her direction at a sharp ninety-degree angle.

A rabbit bursts from the trees, galloping in short strokes across the dirt pathway. On instinct Sakura's tenseness leaves her, the hand that is gripping the hilt of her katana loosens, before she murmurs almost suspiciously, "Only a rabbit, huh?"

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She quickly waves it off, "We need to increase her distance before day-break."

Sakura turns about, without even taking a step, a loud rustle emits from behind her and she freezes.

"I have you now!" A man growls with a blood-thirsty tenor, the pinkette turns her head snapping, her blade unsheathes and she's about to snap her blade forwards when Hinata steps forward and says something that halts all her movement..

"Kiba-kun?"

Kiba, turns his head to see the Hyuuga heiress, and he laughs sheepishly—his dog, the size of a horse whimpers in the direction of the rabbit. And suddenly, it clicks into place.

"Hinata! What are you doing out here, I thought your dad has you locked up in the compound?" Kiba's words are blunt and jovial—Hinata can't decide if this is a blessing or a curse, so she winces.

"Ah, certain matters have caused me to accompany Sakura-chan for a while." She replies nervously, she flickers her lavender-colored orbs to the smaller woman.

"Sakura-chan?" Kiba's eyes turn to the other woman, the very same woman that has her hand on the grip of her katana, an almost bored expression graces her dainty features, and she raises an eyebrow.

His hair is the color of chestnuts that when roasted, smells like the autumn air and eyes that glimmer a shade of copper. "You're Ino's friend."

It is a statement not a question.

Sakura looks at him in surprise, "Yes."

He nods before laughing lightly, "Sorry, about that. I was hunting for dinner, but I suppose I could fish later." He pauses, "Are you going to the village? I can take you through a short-cut, if you would like."

The pinkette nods, "We were going to find an inn, but if you could take us there in half the time—I guess it would be better."

"That's cool, I apologize if I scared you ladies." He grins wolfishly, his sharp teeth exposes and Sakura notices his teeth are canine teeth.

Where has she seen those before?

Hinata giggles and the dog barks.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's going to take more than rabbits and a boy with a dog to scare us, right Hinata-chan?"

"That's right!" Hinata smiles as she begins to follow Kiba's footsteps into the forest, Sakura hot on her heels, "So tell me Kiba-kun, how is the Land of Iron?"

* * *

 _Please leave a review!_


	3. Lee

**When The World Falls Apart**

 **By: WhisperedSilvers**

 **Summary: There came a time in her life where she had to decide how far she was willing to follow him. Sakura/Indra AU**

 **X**

* * *

The village is bustling with people, laughter and the smell of hot food. It makes Sakura's stomach growl, she blushes subtly and glances at a nearby stall. One is with the merchant basically screeching that she has new sapphire bracelets from the Land of Tea and the other is trying to entice her customers to read their fortune.

How silly.

"Mother is very picky about those things, Hinata." Kiba barks out a laugh, his teeth are whiter than the sun and sharper than knives.

"The dango is the best in Fire Country, Kiba-kun—you should go see Aunt Hana, I am sure she will give you a discount." Hinata smiles and it's like the sun is glittering.

The Land of Iron is nothing like the rumors. The land may be dry, brittle and arid—but it makes up its lack of agriculture with animals and weaponry. The blacksmiths are very well known in this country—famous even. There are smiles on the faces of children, and deep, heart-warming laughs that rise from the pits of their bellies.

Her stomach growls again. This time it is loud enough for both of her companions to hear, she smiles nervously, "Are there any good food stalls?"

Kiba laughs, again. It is a deep laugh, "Yeah, one of my neighbors owns this stall. Do you like _kushiyaki_?"

A beat passes, "Yes, chicken ones to be precise."

He leads them to a stall, with a dry-mock order, the cook snickers and playfully pats the boy's head before giving him half a dozen skewers—three extra ryo coins got him an extra plate of dumplings.

"Here."

"Thank you," Sakura says, grabbing a small stick. Her teeth plucks the small bit of flesh and chews, her eyes light up, "This is really good!"

"The Akimichi are notorious for their food."

Hinata looks at Kiba, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

He shakes his head, his white teeth glinting in the sunlight, "It's not, but it's enough for people to rob them."

Sakura blinks, "People actually rob them—because of their food?"

He nods, "They are very good people and they make very good food, but they aren't the best fighters around. People like to take advantage of them—"

"Get up mongrel!"

"Please! S-sir my father is very sick!" A boy screams, he has dark, thick eyebrows and dark round eyes. He is pushed on the ground by a steel-clad boot. His white loose shirt is torn; holes adorn the cloth and scratches of red mar his body and blood drips from his temple.

The villagers quiet, watches the scene with fear and muted disgust.

The attacker snarls, "I want my money, boy." Grabbing his katana, he slams the handle of his sword onto the boy's mouth; the boy flies back, blood staining his teeth.

Kiba hisses, "People like him."

But Sakura is moving before the canine-boy can blink. She grabs the blade with her hand, blood staining her hand, and the river of fluid flows down her hand and down her forearms.

"You have some guts, girl," He spits in her face, ignoring the whispers of shock that erupt from the villagers, "But if you don't want to end up like him—"

With the heel of her palm, she channels chakra in the appendage and strikes him in the gut. The man releases a choked gasp as _he_ flies back, tumbling into a stall, the wood splintering into sawdust.

She broke a rib, she is sure of it.

She stalks up to him and her eyes are greener than emeralds, but darker than the forest at night. Sakura yanks his collar and looks fearlessly into earth-colored orbs, she did not need to yell, instead she whispers with venom covering her words, "You come near this boy again, I will destroy you. You come near his father again, I will castrate you and if you come anywhere _near_ this village, and I will _hunt_ you down."

The man runs until she can't see him.

It is one thing to kill people.

It is one thing to torture people.

But it's another thing to hurt children.

But the boy looks about ten years younger than her, eight maybe and the picture of child abuse sends her into such a wrath—all she wants to do is a demolish the man for hurting a boy like that.

Without a conscious thought, she heals her wound on her hand and walks toward the boy who is cowering on the ground.

The villagers watch with awe at the small woman.

"Hey, it's okay." Sakura says, she is gentle when she grabs his shoulder and he winces.

"T-thank you for saving me, miss." The boy whispers, he is bleeding and almost crying.

She swallows, "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

Kiba takes Sakura to a small river and she helps the boy walk. The rushing water is warm and clearer than the sky. The sun is warm and the grass is green. It's peaceful here, she muses.

Hinata gives Sakura a piece of cloth and she rushes to make a salve.

"I'm going to heal you, okay. Don't be scared, you're a brave boy for facing that man." Sakura soothes, she pulses chakra into her hands, and the boy finches.

"I'm a coward," The boy says, his dark eyes look as if he is lost inside the woods. "I can only beg and plead."

"You're only a kid. There is still so much you can learn. Hold still." Sakura says, she places her hands on his temple, the cool chakra healing the wounds swiftly.

The boy's eyes widen, "You're a warrior."

She laughs, "Not really."

"B-But you're using chakra!"

"You can be a warrior without chakra." She shrugs.

"Really?" His voice is almost broken and she feels something tug uncomfortably in her heart.

She hmm's in response.

Sakura finishes healing him. Hinata arrives with her newly made salve, the dark-haired woman rubs the thick concoction onto his stitches, "This should keep you from getting infected."

"Thank you."

Kiba speaks up, "Where do you live? We can escort you home, safely."

"You don't have to—"

Sakura interjects, "You don't have a choice kid—what is your name?"

He smiles and bows, "I'm Lee. Rock Lee."

* * *

 _Please Review!_


End file.
